On the Other Side of the Curtain
by larsonae
Summary: Sabrina is trying to move on, but the repeat transgressions of the past have come back
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang at the Drake residence and Patrick ran from the kitchen to see who it was in a timely manner. Just as he opened the door, Sabrina was coming out of the kitchen wiping her hands with a towel. As Sabrina looked up to see the porch, her mouth fell open. It was the person who she had seen in all the pictures inside the house. It was Robin.

Robin: "Hi"

Patrick: "Robin is that really you? This must be some mistake because I know I buried my wife a year and a half ago."

Robin: " Yes, it really is me. Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Patrick: " I would but Emma is going to be home soon and I would like to explain this to her as much as possible before she sees you."

Robin: " I understand, I will be staying at the Metro Court with my mom and Duke, give me a call when you are ready for me to move back home."

As Sabrina watched this exchange between them, she knew what she had to do. Not wanting to disturb the moment that was happening right in front of her face, she quickly dropped the kitchen towel on the floor in the living room, and snuck upstairs to the bedroom she shared with Patrick as quietly as possible to pack her things. She then heard footsteps coming up the steps and her name being called. She knew who was calling her and the reason why, so she tried to get herself together as best she could even though she knew Patrick would see right through her act.

Sabrina: "Coming." She grabbed her bag of belongings and looked around the room to make sure she did not forget anything, but it was more of a final glance at the life she thought she could have.

As she came down the stairs she realized that Patrick was alone in the living room waiting on her. He looked at her and then at the bag in her hand and then back up at her.

Patrick: "What are you doing?"

Sabrina: "What does it look like I am doing. I am leaving so you and Emma can have your first family back." She tried so hard to not cry but the tears were weighing so heavy on her heart that she could not help but let them out.

Patrick: "What do you mean my first family? Sabrina I have chosen you and I want to be with you. You and Emma are my family."

Sabrina: "And who was that at the door? That's what I thought I saw. Robin Scorpio-Drake. If you will excuse me now, I would like to leave before Emma comes home, I would not want my heart to break twice today."

As she turned towards the door, Patrick grabbed her arm to try and stop her, but the anger and sadness she was dealing with at the moment was too great for Patrick to be able to hold on as she jerked her arm away from him.

Sabrina: "Goodbye Patrick, I will call to talk to Emma soon. I guess I will see you around the hospital."

And with that the opened and slammed closed. It was as if Sabrina shot Patrick in the heart as he quickly fell to his knees in anguish. He knew anything he tried to say to her would be a lie as he was happy that he had his family back, but he could not help but notice the gapping hole in his heart where Sabrina's love had been.

_Four Months Later_

Sabrina was giving Carlos another chance. As much as she did not want to do this, she knew he was the only chance at happiness she would have. She still worked at the hospital but made sure to not run into either Patrick or Robin as she had recently come back to work. Sabrina knew that they moved back in together as it was the hottest topic around the nurses station to talk about. Sabrina kept her focus on her work and her new relationship with Carlos. She was trying to avoid any confrontation whatsoever between Patrick and Carlos and herself and Robin.

Patrick: "Hi Sabrina." He looked at her until she could not help but look back. Into the eyes of the man she once loved and the man that caused her so much pain.

Sabrina: " Hi Patrick, how are you?" She really did not want to get into this in the hospital but she figured if they did, at least there were witnesses who would be taking thorough notes.

Patrick: "Not so good actually. Yes I have my wife and my daughter, but I can't help but notice this gigantic hole in my heart where you are supposed to be."

Sabrina: "Patrick please do not make a scene. It is already awkward the way it is me, you, and your wife working at the same place, just trying to avoid each other is a nightmare."

Patrick: " I'm not trying to make a scene but if this is the only way you are going to talk to me than I will do it."

At that very moment both Carlos and Robin got off the elevator and were greeted by the yelling coming from the nurses station. Robin did not recognize the female voice, but Carlos recognized both of them and ran as fast as he could to stop the yelling. Robin was close on his heels, but got their a few moments after the yelling stopped.

Carlos: "Sabrina are you okay? I heard yelling when I got off the elevator and recognized your voice and the voice of the person you were fighting with, of course I don't like the person that voice is attached to."

Sabrina: " Yes Carlos, I am fine. Dr. Drake and I were just having a heated discussion over what medication to give a patient." "Dr. Drake you remember Carlos."

At this point Robin had come to stand by Patrick and started realizing who the woman he was talking to was. She was the person who her daughter Emma still called out for when she had a bad dream.

Robin: "You must be Sabrina? Emma and Patrick both talk about you all the time."

Sabrina was shocked with what Robin had just said and brushed it off to give Robin a handshake and mutter "Hi" back to her.

Patrick: "Sabrina all I am is saying is we need to talk about this. It is not fair to either of us or Emma to keep this to ourselves."

Sabrina: " It is fair, and I am becoming quite good at forgetting everything that happened. In fact, I do have a date to get ready for as my boyfriend (pointing to Carlos) has come to pick me up for." "If you would excuse me Dr. Drake I would like to get changed now, have a good rest of your shift, oh and Robin it was nice to have met you.'

Patrick's eyes turned green with envy as he watched Sabrina and Carlos walk away together, hand in hand. He did not even notice that his hand was bleeding until one of the nurses pointed it out to him. With all of his jealousy and rage towards Carlos for having the girl he wanted he broke the coffee cup with his bare hand.

Robin noticed the jealousy he had and tried not to have it written all over her face that she knew what was happening, but she knew things with her and Patrick would never be the same.

Sabrina and Carlos were coming home from their date when they heard shooting coming from the pier. Because of the line of work Carlos was in, he dragged Sabrina down to the pier with him to see what was going on. Carlos ended up in the shooting and Sabrina was praying that the barrel would give her enough cover to keep her from getting hit. All of a sudden the barrel that she was using for cover got knocked over by a stray bullet. She got up as quick as she could to try and find another place for cover, but as quick as she got up, she was thrown to the ground. At first she didn't feel any pain, but then after a quick check of fingers and toes, she saw blood pooling around her lower stomach.

Sabrina: "CARLOS!" "I need help!"

Carlos came rushing over as soon as the gunfire had ended. Looking down at Sabrina bleeding Carlos was in complete in utter shock that his curiosity was the reason his girlfriend was laying there shot and bleeding.

Carlos: "What do I do?!" "What do I do?!" "Sabrina, tell me what to do!"

Sabrina: "First I need you to calm down. Second I need you to call 911 for an ambulance to take me to GH."

Carlos quickly dialed 911 and they could hear the ambulance sirens getting closer and closer not long after that.

At General Hospital, Patrick and Felix were working down in the ER when Sabrina was rushed in, with Carlos close behind. The moment Patrick and Felix realized who it was just based on her physical characteristics as her face was blocked from view, they ran to see what had happened.

Patrick and Felix: "What the hell happened? Who did this to you?"

Sabrina: "Nice to see you both. Could you please help get this bullet out before I bleed everywhere."

Patrick knew what had happened and who did it to her; it was Carlos' fault Sabrina was laying in the hospital with a bullet in her side. He gave Carlos the evil eye and did his best to restrain himself from hurdling over the gurney and killing Carlos.

Felix: "All right Sabrina, we are going to get you changed and up to X-ray stat so we can see where exactly the damage is before we take you into surgery." He had to put a few extra pieces of gauze in his hand just in case it started to bleed more.

Carlos and Patrick both left to give her some privacy. They stayed on opposite ends of the ER not to interfere with each other, but both of them knew where the other one was at all times. Carlos was closer to Sabrina's cubicle than Patrick but Patrick was working, he was trying to keep his distance from the woman he loved. As Felix helped Sabrina changed he started noticing bruises everywhere on her body on her upper arms, chest, stomach, and legs. He didn't want to say anything as Carlos was standing close watch outside the cubicle, but would mention it when they were out of his earshot.

Sabrina knew that Felix saw the bruises just by his facial expressions when he was helping her. She tried to cover as many as possible with the gown but it did not work so well. She had moved in with Carlos about a month after they started dating and besides from work, Felix had not seen much of her. He knew it was not her doing, but he was afraid to ask or mention whose doing it was.

Felix: "Dr. Drake, Sabrina is already to go to X-Ray, you ready to come?"

Patrick: "Right behind you Felix." He looked over at Carlos and started walking towards him. "It is going to be a while before you can see her, if you want you can wait in the waiting room and I will have someone update you as soon as possible."

Carlos: (looking down at the floor than up at Patrick) "No, wherever Sabrina goes, I go."

Felix was already on his way with Sabrina up in the elevator to Radiology so both Patrick and Carlos had to wait for the next elevator to become available. While in the elevator Felix started to tear up

Sabrina: "Felix, what is wrong?" Asking but knowing what he was going to say

Felix: "How long?"

Sabrina: "Felix what are you talking about?"

Felix: "I am talking about how long has Carlos been hurting you to where you have bruises all over your body?!"

Sabrina: (tears starting to form in her eyes) "Ever since I moved in with him. He has gotten so much more controlling since we have moved in together. I thought it would be different than it was the first time we dated, but nothing has changed."

Felix: Stunned by what Sabrina had just told him. "Well just wait until I have a word with him, I do not think he will be hurting you anymore."

Sabrina: "Felix you can't do that! If Carlos finds out that I told someone he will only hurt me more, and then it will get awkward with me wearing more clothes in July than I wear in January trying to cover everything up." "Felix you have to promise me you will not say anything to anyone."

Seeing the fear in his friend's face Felix reluctantly gave in. "Fine," he said, but if I notice any new bruises while we are getting ready for work, I am telling someone."

Sabrina thanked her friend for not telling anyone, and when they turned around they saw both Carlos and Patrick standing there. They looked as though they heard the very tail end of what Felix had said and what Sabrina had said.

Patrick: "What are you two talking about?"

Carlos: "Yeah, what are you two talking about?"

Felix and Sabrina both looked at each other and said "Nothing" at the same time.

Felix: "Alright Sabrina if you could lie down for me we will get started with the X-Rays."

Patrick: " Carlos, I know that you want to watch over your girl, but I think she is in good hands and needs to have a few minutes alone, so we can get the best images possible."

Carlos reluctantly agreed and headed out the door to the waiting area. Patrick and Felix positioned the machine over the bullet wound and Patrick could see things were just not right with Sabrina's skin tone. Felix tried to distract him by pulling the machine further away than necessary so Sabrina could try and cover the bruise. She and Felix breathed a sigh of relief when he looked away to fix the machine.

Patrick and Felix stood in silence in the control room waiting for the images to develop. Patrick could tell Felix had something on his mind, he needed to share.

Patrick: "Felix what do you know?"

Felix: "I don't know what you are talking about."

Patrick: "Yes you do, and I want to know what you and Sabrina were talking about when Carlos and I walked in the room."

Felix was about to tell him when Sabrina's vitals started taking a nosedive. They rushed into see what was happening and noticed that there was way more bleeding than there should, and it had soaked clear through her hospital gown. They rushed her out of the radiology department into an OR as they both realized they could lose her if she was not operated on ASAP.

Felix: "Patrick before you go in there you need to know something…"

Patrick: " Felix, now is not the time to be having a philosophical conversation with me, the woman my heart belongs to might die on the table if I don't do something."

Felix was shocked with this information he learned and decided to keep his mouth shut and have Sabrina answer the questions when she was out of surgery and recovering. Just as Patrick was about to go in, he was paged about one of his patients in the ICU. Luckily Dr. Clay was in the OR and started working as soon as Patrick was paged. Felix ran into the OR and was assisting with the surgery, more to keep on an eye on his friend. As Sabrina was in surgery, Carlos was above in the amphitheater watching. He knew that if she died it would be on his hands, but he could not worry about that right now. He was more worried about the surgical team, which included both Felix and Elizabeth noticing the bruises all over Sabrina's body.

Patrick: "What happened?"

Robin: "Don't worry Patrick, he was code blue, but we were able to revive him before you got up here and he is now stable."

Robin noticed Patrick was distant but decided to ignore it with the fear it may cause another argument between the two of them. They had been arguing a lot lately and Robin was concerned it would lead them to divorce.

Robin: "What do you say to us going home now, I mean I am now off shift and you are done with yours, let's go home."

Patrick: "I can't I have a patient that is in surgery and I don't want to leave until I know they are stable"

Robin knew who the patient was, news about a nurse at General Hospital being shot did not take long to reach everyone on staff.

Dr. Clay was closing up just as Patrick got into the OR.

Patrick: "How is she?"

Dr. Clay: "She is stable but the bullet was not the biggest problem I encountered."

Patrick: "What are you talking about?"

Dr. Clay: "She had a lot of scar tissue and bruising all over her body which made it difficult to see the actual damage the bullet had done."

Patrick and Dr. Clay watched as Felix and Elizabeth wheeled Sabrina out of the OR and into recovery. Patrick gave Felix a stare that only Epiphany could give, and Felix knew Patrick now knew.

Carlos sat by Sabrina's side in her hospital room waiting for her to wake up, but all she did was lay there. Patrick came in to check her vitals one last time before he went home.

Patrick: "Carlos, could I ask you a question?"

Just as he said that Sabrina opened her eyes. She looked at Patrick and Carlos and she knew Patrick knew about the bruises and Carlos was staring at her as if to tell her she was going to get it once they got home.

Carlos: " Welcome back Sabrina." He leaned in to kiss her, but something stopped him.

Patrick had grabbed Carlos by his jacket and was dragging him out of Sabrina's room while yelling for security at the same time. Carlos tried to get away, but Patrick's rage was too great for him to mess with. Anna was there following up on the shooting at the pier when she heard Patrick yell. She rushed over and asked him "What's going on?"

Patrick: "Anna this is the man who played a part in the shooting tonight at the pier and is the reason Sabrina Santiago is bruised all over her body."

Anna: "Are you sure Patrick? Those are some very serious accusations that are being brought against Mr. Rivera."

Patrick: "Yes I am sure, I saw the bruises for myself. If you don't believe me ask Felix or Dr. Clay about them too."

Anna placed Carlos under arrest for the shooting but also made it clear he would be detained pending an investigation into the accusations Patrick was making. As he and Felix walked towards Sabrina's room they could hear her screaming. They rushed to her room as fast as they could and when they got there, they noticed no one in the room.

Sabrina: "No, not again! I'm sorry I won't put the spaghetti in that bowl again!"

Patrick: "Sabrina! Sabrina! Wake up!"

As she woke up and realized where she was she collected herself and calmed down.

Sabrina: "What are you doing here? I did not press the call button, could you please leave, Carlos will be back any minute and I don't want to be stressed when I see him"

Felix: "We came in because you were screaming bloody murder about a spaghetti bowl. Besides Carlos won't be seeing you for a long time."

Sabrina: "What do you mean? Did he leave Port Charles?"

Patrick: Finally stepping in to answer. "No he was arrested for his involvement in the shooting down at the pier and on the accusations of domestic violence, pending an investigation and formal charges being pressed."

Sabrina: "Felix you told him!"

Before Felix could answer Patrick interrupted

Patrick: "Are you telling me it is true? That he is the reason for the bruises all over you?"

Felix: "Sabrina, I didn't tell him before surgery, your wound started to bleed profusely and we had to get you out of your gown for surgery, and while Dr. Clay was operating he mentioned all the bruising and scar tissue he had to work around. Patrick did not find out about it until he talked to Dr. Clay."

Anna was at the door and asked if she could come in, Sabrina nodded her head yes and Anna shut the door behind her.

Anna: "Sabrina, Patrick and Dr. Clay have both come to me with accusations that your boyfriend Carlos Rivera has been hitting you. I know these are some tough accusations to hear, but I need to hear from you if they are true, if you want to press charges, and I then will need to take pictures of the bruises for evidence."

Sabrina: looking at both Patrick and Felix, "yes these accusations are true, but no I do not want to press charges." " I guess you will never see the bruises for yourself, Patrick."

The knife that had been in his heart ever since she left his house was twisted and dug a little deeper that day as he saw the woman he knew he wanted to be with, give up fighting and acknowledge the life she had chosen.

Anna: "Sabrina are you…

Sabrina: "Yes I am sure." "Now if you could all please get out I would like to rest."

Anna opened the door and Felix followed but not before looking back at his friend in sympathy. Patrick was the last to leave and before he shut the door, he said, " you may not want to fight this battle or these feelings I know you still have for me, but I am not giving up on you or this problem." With that he closed the door, so weak in the knees he fell down to the floor crying. He did not see her sobbing as well on the other side of the hospital door.

To BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Sabrina had requested another doctor so she would not have to face Patrick on a daily basis as she recovered from her surgery and bruises. Carlos was still in jail at the PCPD awaiting to see if Sabrina would press charges against him. The lack of evidence in the shooting at the pier allowed those charges to be dropped, but Anna was keeping him hoping that someone could talk Sabrina into pressing charges against Carlos for domestic violence.

Sabrina looked out the window of her room when she heard the door open. "Sabrina?" she glanced over at the door it was Felix and Liz both there to check up on her.

Liz: "How are you today?" She asked as she walked into the room moving towards the IV drip to check her medicine. Felix followed her in but laid on the edge of Sabrina's bed. He reached for her hand but all she did was pull away and turn to face the window.

Felix: "Sabrina, please talk to us."

Sabrina finally broke her silence. "I don't want to talk to people who stabbed me in the back." This put a knife right through both of their hearts. She had not changed her mind about the charges against Carlos because she knew he would walk through them and never leave her go anywhere alone again.

Liz: "Sabrina, I know you are mad at both of us, because you think we told Patrick about the bruises we saw while you were in the OR, but we did not Dr. Clay was the one who told Patrick."

Sabrina did not respond she started to climb out of the bed and was able to stand up despite the amount of pain she was in. Both Felix and Liz trying to get her to lie back down stopped her, but she walked right through their arms. She started to pack her overnight bag with the clothes Felix had brought from her apartment with Carlos. He felt better going there when he knew Carlos was behind bars. Sabrina finished putting stuff in her bag and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change.

Both Liz and Felix looked at each other and could tell they were thinking the same thing, "What are we going to do? She can't go back to that apartment."

Sabrina came out of the bathroom changed out of her hospital gown and into her own comfortable clothes which of course hugged her curves. As she went towards the door she looked at both Felix and Liz and smiled slightly.

Sabrina: "Goodbye, I will be fine. See you at work."

As Sabrina was waiting for her discharge papers at the nurses' station she saw Patrick and Robin approaching from the opposite direction. She knew that if he saw her she would be forced to stay in the hospital and listen to his lecture of why she should press charges against Carlos. Sabrina ran as fast as she could in pain to hide behind the file rack before being seen by either of them.

Epiphany: "Nurse Santiago!" Sabrina's eyes closed as she knew how far Epiphany's voice carried and everyone around the nurses' station including Patrick and Robin heard her.

Sabrina: "Yes, Nurse Johnson, what do you need?" As she turned to face Epiphany.

Epiphany: "What I need you to do is come to the nurses station, there is someone here to see you, then we can discuss your discharge against medical advice." Sabrina reluctantly followed Epiphany towards the nurses' station and tried to avoid eye contact with Patrick.

Patrick was shocked to see her dressed in her own clothes and looking as if she was leaving the hospital.

Sabrina: "So who is here to see me Epiphany?"

"I am", Sabrina turned around and saw Carlos standing right in front of her

Sabrina was shocked she assumed he would still be in jail for at least another day, as she was looking forward to an apartment to herself for one night at least. Robin looked up to see Patrick's face turning red with anger and frustration that Sabrina's attacker was once again free to harm her. Robin tried to ignore it but when she couldn't handle it anymore she ran off and hoped Patrick would follow her, but he didn't.

Sabrina: " Carlos, I thought you would still be in jail."

Carlos: " No, they let me go, seems there is a lack of evidence in the shooting and no other charges were pressed against me, so I am a free man. I have come to take you home so I can take care of you." He hugged her but her facial expression when he was hugging her was not one of comfort but of pain.

As she was being hugged, she could feel everyone's eyes at and around the nurses station on them as if they were all hoping and holding their breath something would be said or done to stop Sabrina from leaving the hospital. They knew if she left tonight, they possibly would not see her again, even though she was scheduled to start work two days from now. As they pulled apart, Dr. Clay was coming towards the nurses' station and some of them breathed a sigh of relief as they thought he would not let her leave with Carlos. Others like Patrick, Felix, Liz, and Epiphany kept a watchful eye on them just in case Carlos tried anything.

Dr. Clay: "Sabrina, I understand you think you are ready to go home."

Sabrina: "Yes Dr. Clay I am. I will be able to perform my job better if I were to have a relaxing day at home instead of in a hospital room."

Dr. Clay: " Well I can't let you leave, but if you want to know you are leaving against medical advice. You still have a lot of internal damage that needs to heal and I would like you to do that here, where people who care about you can keep an eye on you."

Sabrina: "I would like to leave Dr. Clay. I have a person at home who can take care of me just fine." She stared at Carlos, but was truly thinking about Patrick when she said this. Patrick too was thinking about the care she was going to get at home. Dr. Clay signed the papers, as did Sabrina.

Sabrina: "You ready Carlos?"

Carlos: "Sure am."

Sabrina and Carlos walked to the elevator, when Sabrina looked back at the nurses' station it was as if she could read all of their minds; they were hoping to see her in two days at work. When the elevator doors opened Carlos got in first, Sabrina looked back at the nurses station one last time to see Patrick, Felix, Liz, and Epiphany all looking back at her. She then got on the elevator and the doors closed.

They all decided to go check on her tonight, they knew of the business Carlos took care of for Mr. Wells and that he was gone most nights. They hoped they could finally convince her to press charges and to move back in with Felix at least even if Patrick's plan was to have her move back in with him and Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina followed Carlos into their apartment and was greeted with the mess of an apartment she left the night she was admitted to the hospital. Carlos set her bag down on the bed and reached for the TV remote and fell onto the couch. Sabrina knew what her role would be the moment they got into the apartment. Caregiver and housekeeper, was her role and she knew the moment she went back into the apartment, Carlos would not let her rest. She gathered her emotions and thoughts hoping to not miss a beat until he left for work tonight. She managed to clean up most of the apartment and stay out of his way before he left. When he went to leave she accidentally spilled something in front of him and when she got up after picking it up, his fist met her in her eye.

He was waiting for the elevator when his phone rang it was Mr. Wells.

Mr. Wells: "Carlos, are you going to take care of what we discussed tonight?"

Carlos: "Yes, I am on my way right now. I just had to get Sabrina back into her routine at home."

Mr. Wells: " Okay, I will meet you at the office."

Carlos did not realize anyone was standing in the stairwell waiting for him to get on the elevator so they could sneak into his apartment and talk to Sabrina. As soon as the elevator doors closed, Patrick sneaked out of the stairwell. Liz, Felix, and Epiphany all trying to keep their mouths quiet as they made their way down the hall followed him. There was a knock on the door and it startled Sabrina, she had an ice pack on her eye hoping the swelling would go down before having to go to work. Usually if there was a knock Carlos was home and most likely drunk, which usually meant one thing, she would be yelled at or worse hit if she didn't open the door quick enough. She rushed to the door.

Sabrina: "Coming Carlos, I am coming!"

She didn't hear an aggravated voice on the other side of the door, so she opened it with caution. The moment she opened the door completely she saw all of them standing there. She tried to close the door but Patrick was able to muscle his arm against the door and push it open.

Sabrina: "What are all of you doing here?" Trying to hide the ice pack behind her back but wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Patrick: " We came to make sure you were okay, and as I can see from your eye, you are not."

Sabrina: "No I am, I just spilled something I should not have and it aggravated Carlos. Now if you would all please leave before Carlos comes back that would be great."

Liz: "Sabrina, we are not going anywhere. We want to make sure you are safe with Carlos and if not than we can help you pack and get out of here before he comes back."

Sabrina: " You guys don't understand, Carlos and I have a great relationship, he only gets upset with me when he has had too much to drink and I got in his way."

Epiphany was trying to keep her mouth shut, as she was literally holding her lips together with her hands. Once Sabrina stopped talking Epiphany got up and started packing more clothes into the bag she saw lying on the bed. She knew Sabrina had not gotten a chance to unpack because she was busy cleaning the apartment and was too distracted by everyone there to notice Epiphany packing.

Sabrina: "Epiphany what are you doing?"

Epiphany: "What does it look like I am doing Nurse Santiago?" "I am packing your things, I am going to have you stay with Liz until Carlos is behind bars for good."

Sabrina: "Epiphany, Liz you don't have to do this, I can handle Carlos."

As soon as she finished talking she saw everyone's eyes look at the door. Carlos had come back early and was waiting for the best time to make his presence known with learning as much about Sabrina's friends concerns as possible. As he walked in everyone started to move as if on eggshells.

Sabrina: "Carlos, I thought you had some business to do with Mr. Wells?"

Carlos: " I did but I got to the office and noticed I forgot something so I came back, and I'm glad I did."

Patrick blocked him from getting to Sabrina as Felix, Liz, and Epiphany grabbed Sabrina and the bag and got out of the apartment as fast as possible. Sabrina knew this situation was not going to end well.

Patrick moved closer to Carlos and waited until he knew they were on their way to the car before he said anything.

Patrick: " If you think I am going to let you hurt Sabrina anymore than you already have then you are wrong."

Carlos: " And you are going to stop me how?"

Patrick: " I have my ways Carlos, and you will never see her again. That I can promise you."

Liz: "Sabrina get in the car!"

Sabrina: "No! You don't understand what Carlos is capable of. I mean if he can do this to me than what do you think he can do to Patrick."

Liz: "So you do admit Carlos is the one who is hitting you."

Sabrina: "Yes, but this is not the point. I am just worried about Patrick"

Felix: "Don't worry about Patrick, he will be just fine." He pointed in the direction of the building; Sabrina looked and saw Patrick walking towards the car with a bloody lip.

Sabrina: " OH MY GOD! Patrick what happened! I told you to stay out of this. Come on let's get you to the hospital. The sooner you are away from me and Carlos the better." Sabrina felt as if everything was her fault and if she were to just disappear out of Port Charles and go back to Carlos everything would go back to normal, for the people who had come to care about her anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabrina had been staying at Liz's house for over a week and was always either in the sight of Liz, Felix, or Epiphany at work and even worked the same hours as them so they could keep an eye on her. Her bruises over her body had finally faded, but her eye was still a little bruised underneath. She kept a safe distance from Patrick as she felt it was her fault he now had a scar on his lip. She hadn't heard from Carlos in the weeks but figured he was planning something to get her back. Robin had decided to go back to Paris and the downfall of her relationship with Patrick subsequently followed that decision. Patrick was once again a single dad to Emma and was hoping that eventually Sabrina would move back in with them and become a family again.

Felix: "Sabrina, Earth to Sabrina."

Sabrina: "Huh, Oh Hi Felix how are you?"

Felix: " I am good I was just wondering where your mind has been over the past few weeks?"

Sabrina: "Well on work that is all."

Felix: " Okay well your services are being requested in Room 250."

Sabrina: "Okay, I am on it. So what is the problem?" She said as she closed the door. She turned around and saw Patrick there. She quickly turned to walk out the door, but the door slammed shut and locked before she could get out of the room.

Sabrina: "Patrick, what do you want?"

Patrick: "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Sabrina: "No, but I just really don't want to get into this right" She was interrupted by his lips on hers and as much as she wanted to push him away, she wanted him even more. They stopped to catch their breath and smiled at each other. As they decided to leave the room and talk about this over dinner at Patrick's later, someone waiting for them both outside the room abruptly stopped them in their tracks. It was Carlos pointing a gun at them both

Patrick: "Carlos what do you think you are doing?!"

Carlos: "I am doing what I have to, to get Sabrina back."

Sabrina: "Carlos put the gun down, you know you don't want to hurt anyone or risk going to jail."

Carlos: "That is true Sabrina so I am asking you a favor, come with me and those you care about don't get hurt."

Patrick: "Sabrina don't do this. You don't have to do this."

Sabrina: " Patrick this is the only way. I guess this is Goodbye"

Patrick: "Sabrina No!"

Carlos: "See Patrick I have a power over her that you will never have."

Patrick: " Liz call Anna NOW!"

Sabrina struggled in Carlos' strong grip around her arm. Carlos pushed Sabrina towards the elevator and pushed the call button. Patrick began to inch closer and closer. Carlos noticed this.

Carlos: "Patrick if you try to stop me, I swear I will shoot her right in front of you."

Sabrina: "Patrick please just listen to him and don't try anything, it is not worth it."

Patrick: "Sabrina you are worth it." He tried to think of a way to get the woman he loved out of Carlos' hands. As the doors to the elevator opened and Sabrina and Carlos got on, Patrick moved closer to the elevator.

Sabrina mouthed 'I Love You' to him and he watched the elevator door close. Just as the doors closed he heard gunshots in the elevator

Patrick : "NO NO NO ! Sabrina!"

He heard the silence as the elevator had stopped. He then heard the elevator motor start again and come to the floor he was at. The doors opened and he looked into see what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The next thing Patrick remembered was seeing the ceiling before everything went black. Before he came to, he swore he heard Sabrina talking to him, he thought he must have died too because he could have sworn that before he passed out he saw her above him, but he knew that could not be possible because he knew for a fact she was dead.

Liz: "Patrick? Patrick?!"

Patrick: "Sabrina don't go, I want to see you forever!"

Liz: "Patrick! Sabrina is right here!"

Patrick looked at her in disbelief and then followed her finger as she continued to point in the opposite direction. There standing over him was the woman he loved. His Sabrina. Patrick got up as soon as he felt better and hugged her without ever wanting to let go and then he looked into the elevator. Somehow Sabrina was able to free herself from Carlos' hold and grab his gun killing him where he stood before he had a chance to fight back.

Sabrina: "Hey it's okay, I am okay. The best part about this is that I no longer have to worry about Carlos coming after the people I love."

Patrick continued to hug her until she had to pull away to breathe. Sabrina knew that her life was now in the hands of the person she loved and no one for her past would hurt them again. They took the rest of the day off just to be together and she finally packed up everything from her apartment with Carlos and moved in to Patrick's for good.

They were getting on with their lives and Patrick still had his wedding ring on, Sabrina did not know how to approach the subject. It was a month since the divorce was finalized between him and Robin and yet she still had to stare at the ring and feel it touch her face every time he kissed her.

Sabrina: "Felix what am I supposed to do? How do I tell him it bothers me that he still wears his ring to Robin when we have been living together ever since Carlos' death?" Felix looked up at her from the file he was working on and his mouth opened, Sabrina turned around to see Patrick standing there just listening to the conversation. Sabrina did not know what to say, she just quietly grabbed a file and hurriedly went back to work. Patrick approached Felix

Patrick: "It does really bother Sabrina huh?"

Felix looked up again from his file: " What do you think, a woman who has been there for not only you but your daughter as well even before you knew the whole truth about your previous wife, and then graciously stepped aside so you could have your family back, not to mention enduring abuse from her ex-boyfriend because she thought that was what she deserved. Why shouldn't it bother Sabrina?"

This question caused Patrick to look down at the ring on his left finger and start to play with it. He then gave Felix his file and took of his ring. Felix's mouth again opened. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Patrick decided to take the rest of the day off, planning a special night for Sabrina at their home. She would have no idea what to expect when she got home.


	6. Chapter 6

Patrick was putting the final touches on the special evening he had planned for Sabrina, everything was going according to plan and he was excitedly waiting her return home after her shift at work. He worked on lighting what seemed like a million candles quickly hoping to finish before she got home. He was lighting the last candle when he heard her key enter the door and turn. The next thing he saw was the woman he loved coming through the door without even yet noticing the living room and the night she would remember forever

Sabrina gasped as she finally noticed the candles, she looked all around and she finally saw Patrick come in from the kitchen holding plates in his hands.

Sabrina: "Patrick what is all of this?"

Patrick: " Just something I thought I would do for the woman I love, to show her how special she is to me." Sabrina couldn't help but blush. She was dressed in just jeans and a plain t-shirt. She didn't exactly think she matched the décor.

Sabrina: "I'm going to go change into something more dressy." As she tried to run upstairs Patrick caught her hand and pulled her to him kissing her with the most passion she had felt from him in weeks. She noticed something wasn't quite right. She did not feel the usual coolness on the one spot of her face that she had before. As they pulled apart from each other they smiled but Patrick could tell Sabrina had something on her mind.

Patrick: "What's wrong?"

Sabrina: " I am so sorry for what you over heard me talking to Felix about today, I was trying to make it not a big deal but it just became one for me." " I didn't think it would but it just did." Sabrina grabbed Patrick's hand and noticed that there wasn't the usual circular object on his left ring finger. She looked at him in amazement and he just smiled back at her and went in for another kiss.

Sabrina: " I am going to change and I will be down as soon as I can."

She couldn't believe what she had just seen, Patrick's hand without his ring. She thought she was dreaming so when she was out of sight looking for something to wear from her closet, she pinched herself multiple times to make sure she was awake. Patrick was waiting for her at the table and his stomach was growling, he hadn't eaten all day, just as he was about to cut into his chicken he heard her coming down the steps. He turned to see what she was wearing and the shock of how beautiful she looked caused him to drop his fork on the floor. There she was standing in the doorway with nothing on but a black bra and panties with hot pink ribbons weaving through both.

Patrick: "Sabrina, you look amazing"

Sabrina: "Well Dr. Drake I think this was a special occasion and I thought I would wear the proper attire"

Patrick got up from his seat at the table and quickly ran over to her picking her up so she straddled him and started kissing every inch of her body not covered by the bra and panties. Instead of dinner, Patrick would get his dinner some other way tonight. Patrick and Sabrina were able to make it to their bedroom, but they left a trail of clothing on the steps. They pleased each other more than once that night, not even wanting to think about leaving their bedroom.

It was morning and Sabrina was in the shower, still smiling from everything that transpired from the night before. She had her back turned against the shower door, so she didn't hear it open. Patrick stepped in behind her and quietly shut the door behind him. He grabbed her hips and she let out a shriek, but quickly fell back into his arms

Sabrina: "Patrick, what are you doing?"

Patrick: " What does it look like I am doing? I am conserving water by taking a shower with you." He said jokingly. The real reason was that he did not get to what else he had planned for the night before and wanted to make sure Sabrina didn't expect anything. As they finished their shower they got out and dried off. They got dressed and headed to work. They were headed to the nurses station where a year ago they had first bumped into each other and while Sabrina was styling her hair, Patrick called in a couple of favors at the hospital to make sure everything was perfect. Sabrina noticed rose petals making a path towards the nurses' station.

Sabrina: "Isn't that romantic whoever this is for is sure one lucky person." Patrick had to hide his smile as she never thought she deserved anything like this. As she made her way to the nurses' station and followed the rose petals she noticed that Liz, Felix, Epiphany, and Emma were all waiting for them both.

Sabrina: "Patrick what is going on?"

Patrick: "Well let's go over and see" he said innocently

Sabrina noticed that Liz was already crying and Felix was close to sobbing. Epiphany was so happy she couldn't stop smiling. Sabrina had never seen her smile that much. She looked down at Emma and noticed she was holding a ring box. As Patrick turned into Sabrina, Sabrina once again looked at them all in hopes of knowing what was going on. They didn't say anything. When she turned to look at Patrick she noticed that he wasn't looking down at her, but on his knee looking up at her.

Sabrina: " Patrick what is this? Get up off the floor!"

Patrick: "Sabrina, I won't get up until I am done saying what I have to say. Sabrina, you are the woman who in those little everyday ways put me back together again and I didn't notice it until finally three amazing friends pointed it out to me. I thought my job was just to be a neurosurgeon and a single father. You are the one who made me realize I could love again and that you were the person I loved." So Sabrina Santiago will you not only become my wife, but also become the mother of Emma and the children I want to have with you?" He was waiting for a long time for a response and the wait made him question if this was the right thing to be doing at the time.

Sabrina finally said something " I will marry you on one condition." Everyone was watching and they were afraid to hear what the condition would be and if Patrick could meet it. " I will marry you, if and only if Emma says it is okay at this very moment for me to become your wife, and become her other mommy." Everyone looked at Emma who was smiling at both Sabrina and Patrick.

Patrick: "Well Emma what do you say?"

Emma: "Yes, you can marry my daddy and become my other mommy."

Patrick finally breathed a sigh of relief and was just waiting for Sabrina's official response. Sabrina looked down at him and asked "Are you going to put the ring on me or what?" Everyone laughed and applauded as Patrick got up and kissed Sabrina

Emma: "FINALLY!"

Patrick: "What was that for?"

Emma: "Oh because I have wanted this to happen like forever!"

Everyone laughed and went on with their workday. With Felix and Maxie's help Patrick and Sabrina had their dream wedding in the hospital chapel where they opened up about their families for the first time. Emma was the flower girl and Liz was the matron of honor. Felix walked Sabrina down the aisle and Epiphany sang at the wedding. A few months later Sabrina found out she was pregnant and couldn't wait to tell Patrick. She hoped it would be an easy pregnancy but something told her it wasn't going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

Sabrina had been hiding her pregnancy from Patrick for a few weeks now. She wanted to make sure she had gotten through the first half of her first trimester with out any complications. He had just been promoted to Chief of Staff at General Hospital and she knew he was under a huge amount of stress. She was working and decided that she should just tell him. Felix, Liz, and Epiphany all had a suspicion that she was pregnant because her scrubs seemed to be getting even tighter than before and she was having to sneak into Patrick's locker to wear his scrub pants, but they did not want to mention anything in front of Patrick so they kept their mouths shut as much as possible. Sabrina was in the locker room changing when she felt the baby move for the first time.

Sabrina: "OH, Hello little one. Glad to feel your okay!"Right after the movement she had a searing pain as if someone placed a hot poker on her side. When the pain got to be unbearable she fainted before she could call anyone for help. Patrick was coming in to the locker to change and knew most likely Sabrina would be in there as well. When he turned the corner he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Sabrina lying on the floor in front of her locker.

Patrick: "SABRINA!" "Hey wake up sweetie, Wake UP!""FELIX!"

Felix: " What is all the shouting for? Oh my GOD SABRINA!"

By this point everyone had heard Patrick call for Felix and were anticipating what was going to come out of the locker room. Everyone's eyes turned towards them as they came running out of the locker room and past the nurses' station. Sabrina lay limp in Patrick's arms as he was already barking orders to orderlies.

Patrick: "GET ME A GURNEY, RUN A FULL BATTERY OF TESTS!"

Patrick placed Sabrina on the gurney he realized an uncharacteristic bump in the lower part of the stomach. He hadn't seen it before but he thought it was because something had ruptured and not that she could be pregnant.

Felix: "Dr. Drake, the blood is on its way to the lab, what do you need me to do next?" Just as Felix was asking that Sabrina's eyes began to flicker open.

Patrick: "Sabrina, Sabrina can you hear me?"

Sabrina looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw Patrick's face marked with tear lines. She grabbed his face and smiled

Sabrina: "Hey you, I am fine everything will be fine."

Patrick let out a deep breath trying to calm himself; just as he looked away Sabrina once again closed her eyes.

Patrick: "Sabrina, don't do this again!" Sabrina came to once again, and this time Patrick was continually pinching her, just so she wouldn't go to sleep again

Felix: "Dr. Drake we have some of her test results back, on behalf of the nursing staff Congratulations"

Patrick: "Felix what are you talking about?"

Felix: "Here see for yourself." He handed Patrick the lab results that came back and it said right there in black and white: Pregnant. Patrick began to beam and went to kiss Sabrina who had started sobbing.

Patrick: "Hey what's wrong?"

Sabrina: "This is not the way I wanted you to find out, I had this whole evening planned and now its ruin" Before she could get the last part of the sentence out her face showed that she was once again in pain.

Patrick: "Sabrina? What's wrong, where is the pain coming from?" All Sabrina could do was point to the general location of the pain and it was right by her little baby bump.

Sabrina: " Something's wrong, I just know something is wrong."

Patrick: " Felix page Dr. Lee stat, tell her, her job is on the line if she doesn't get her soon."

Felix: "Right away"

Patrick and Liz wheeled the gurney into a patient room and Patrick sat beside Sabrina holding her hand as Liz started the IV.

Felix: "Dr. Lee is coming up from L&D right now"

Sabrina and Patrick did not know what was going on with their baby and Patrick was terrified of losing both Sabrina and their baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Sabrina's pregnancy was progressing well, despite the scary moments during the first trimester. Since Patrick had found out she was expecting, he made sure she was getting the rest she needed. This included them working the same shorter shifts at the hospital. Sabrina could not be happier about where her life was at the moment, but she felt as if something was about to change. Sabrina was taking nap at home while Patrick played with Emma outside. Sabrina was awakened by a sharp pain

Sabrina: "Ow, oh my goodness. Patrick! Patrick!"

Patrick: "Okay Emma let's go inside, I want to make sure we are cleaned up for dinner"

Emma: "Okay"

Sabrina managed to get to the couch in the living room before having to collapse in pain on the couch.

Sabrina: " Okay, anytime you feel like stopping would be awesome." She said towards her belly, that just was starting to show a baby bump.

Just as the pain had subsided Patrick and Emma were coming through the patio doors.

Patrick: "Hey I thought you were taking a nap."

Sabrina: "I was trying to until…"

Sabrina noticed Emma was looking at her with a concerned face.

Sabrina: "Emma sweetie, could you do me a huge favor and wash up for dinner."

Emma: "Sure, is the baby okay?"

Sabrina: "Of course sweetie." She hated lying to her, but she knew it was the best way to keep her in the dark. As Emma left the room, another stabbing pain came and the pain was written all over her face.

Patrick: "Honey, what is wrong? You look like you are in a lot of pain."

Sabrina: "A lot would not be the way to describe it more like someone sticking with a hot poker again and again."

Patrick decided to call Anna to stay with Emma and take Sabrina to the hospital, he didn't want to tell Sabrina about his concerns but she knew by looking at him, her concern about miscarrying the baby was also his.


	9. Chapter 9

They rushed into General Hospital and Sabrina's pain hadn't subsided since they left the house. Patrick was hysterical at the thought of losing another baby.

Patrick: "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! I need you!"

Elizabeth: "Patrick what is wrong!"

Patrick: "It's Sabrina she is having really bad pains and we think she is losing the baby! Elizabeth if I lose her or that baby I don't know what I am going to do."

Elizabeth: "Alright, let's get her into an exam room and I will call Dr. Lee and let her know."

Patrick: "Thanks Elizabeth"

Elizabeth: "Not a problem, just stay as calm as possible for Sabrina, she is scared enough as it is."

Patrick: "I will try to, but I am not promising anything."

Just as Patrick was turning around to head to Sabrina's room, he heard her scream in pain and he went as fast as he could to her room.

Patrick: "Sabrina are you okay?"

Sabrina: "Does it sound like I am okay?"

Patrick: "Okay, Okay try and stay calm."

Sabrina: "I just wish I knew that our baby was okay."

Patrick: "I know I know sweetie. We will find out ASAP, I promise."

Just as Sabrina was starting to calm down, she got another pain and passed out because of the pain.

Patrick: "Sabrina! Sabrina! Some one help me!"


	10. Chapter 10

Sabrina had been a coma for what seemed like forever. The hospital staff had managed to save her and her baby but they had to stay in the hospital for the remainder of her pregnancy. He stomach was gradually growing and Patrick was excited to see that she getting bigger and her body was doing what it was supposed to even though Sabrina was in a coma, he knew it was the best thing for her. He had never left her side, though he did take breaks to get a shower, change clothes, and check on Emma. Patrick was nodding off to sleep when Sabrina groaned.

Patrick: "Sabrina? Sabrina please answer me."

Sabrina: "Well hello there handsome, it is good to see you."

Patrick kissed her forehead and he tried to catch her up on what had happened since she was put into a coma. Sabrina noticed her stomach and knew she was still pregnant, but the shock of seeing how big her belly was made her feel somewhat unconscious Dr. Lee had done multiple ultrasounds to make sure the baby was growing properly. Patrick had been there for every one of them holding onto Sabrina's hand. He decided to wait to know the sex of their baby until Sabrina woke up, so she could see their little one for herself.

Patrick: "I'm going to call Dr. Lee so you can have a chance to our baby."

Sabrina: "I can hardly wait to see the little one."

Dr. Lee came into the room with the ultrasound machine.

Dr. Lee: "Nurse Drake, it is good to see that you are awake. Your husband has been keeping the staff on their toes ever since you went into your coma.

Sabrina: "It is good to be back, and I am excited to see our baby."

Dr. Lee: "Alright, let's get you prepared to see your little one."

Sabrina lifted up her gown and was astonished to see just how big she had gotten. Patrick saw this on her face and pressed his hand on her stomach.  
Patrick: "You look beautiful" He bent down and kissed her stomach, before Dr. Lee put ultrasound gel on Sabrina's stomach

Dr. Lee: "Alright Sabrina, look right here. That is your baby's heartbeat. Everything is progressing well, even after your very rocky start."

Sabrina: "I am so glad. Do you know what we are having?" She asked Patrick

Patrick: "No, I wanted to wait until you were awake so we found out together."

Sabrina smiled as Dr. Lee moved the ultrasound probe down further to see if they could tell what they were having. Dr. Lee smiled at both Sabrina and Patrick. She looked back at the screen to see where she was

Dr. Lee: "You sure you want to know?"

Sabrina/Patrick: "Yes"

Dr. Lee: "Okay, well congratulations you two, you are having a girl and a boy!"

Sabrina/Patrick: "What do you mean were are having a girl and a boy?"

Dr. Lee: "I mean to tell you, you are having twins. One girl and one boy. This makes sense as to why you had such a hard pregnancy. Most twins are not caught until they are bigger, and yours decided they would play one baby. That is why we didn't catch this earlier.

Patrick and Sabrina were so excited they couldn't even form words. When Dr. Lee left they both looked at each other in complete shock.

Sabrina: "I don't believe it, twins!"

Patrick: "Yeah I can't believe it either. I guess that means we are going to have to find a bigger house."

Sabrina: "What are you talking about, the babies can stay in one room for a couple of years before we would have to put them in separate rooms."

Patrick was relieved that Sabrina wanted to stay in the house, though it wasn't exactly just her and Patrick's. Though they made changes to the colors, it still reminded Patrick of his life with Robin. He knew Sabrina did not want to move or put that all on him as she stayed in the hospital, but he wanted to do this for her. He was able to sneak off while she was sleeping and look at some houses. He chose one with six bedrooms. That way there was enough room for Emma and the coming twins and if Patrick and Sabrina were to have more kids, they would have the room. He kept it a surprise by enlisting the help of their friends to help move them and set up their new house before Sabrina and the babies were expected home. Sabrina gave birth to two healthy babies, Patrick was right there by her side during her whole labor and delivery. They decided to name their girl Arianna and their son Malachi. They were all able to go home after two more days in the hospital.

Sabrina: "I am so excited to be going home" As they made their way to the house to Sabrina knew as their home, Patrick drove past. "Patrick, did you forget something, we live in this house."

Patrick: "No we don't." Sabrina looked at him confusingly, "I have a surprise for you, and if you look to your right you will see it."

He pulled up the driveway to a house Sabrina could only dream about living in. There were balloons on the porch posts welcoming them home. As they came into the house Sabrina was surprised to find all of their furniture had been put into place along with everything set up in the babies' room.

Sabrina: "Patrick when did you have time to do this?"

Patrick: "Let's say I had a lot of help from our friends"

Sabrina: "You know, I never hated being in the old house, we would of worked it out."

Patrick: "I know, but I decided it was time to get another house because if I know my wife, she is going to want to have more kids." He smiled at her and grabbed her around her waist as the babies were in their car seats in the living room watching them. He kissed her and pulled her close. They almost forgot about the babies until they started to fuss from being in their car seats for a while.

Sabrina smiled after kissing Patrick, "And so it begins"


End file.
